


Five times Bang Chan was an over protective mama bear

by FallenAngelForever



Series: Bang Chan Appreciation Posts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Maknae Line need help, Mother Hen Bang Chan, Other Hyungs are barely in this, Parent Bang Chan, Protective Bang Chan, Yall need to stop sleeping on Bang Chan, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, luckily the have Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: Hey guys,This fic - Protective, leader/Mom-dad/Hyung, Bang Chan was requested by CocoLocoKelbyKayAlso please check out grac grac - the mother of stays - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcOdPQfJhqZqH2Aqa-VK24A/videos





	1. What do you think you`re doing mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocoLocoKelbyKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoLocoKelbyKay/gifts).



> Hey guys,  
> This fic - Protective, leader/Mom-dad/Hyung, Bang Chan was requested by CocoLocoKelbyKay  
> Also please check out grac grac - the mother of stays - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcOdPQfJhqZqH2Aqa-VK24A/videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I am making a series called Bang Chan Appreciation Posts for CocoLocoKelbyKay, and this is the first installment.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it :D

Hyunjin POV

Hyunjin sighed as he watched his leader talked to BamBam near the entrance of the stage. There were dozens of groups roaming around the arena, all working hard to get ready for the awards show next week. Pulling out his phone he barely suppressed a groan, there was still a good forty minutes left till his group was allowed to go on stage to do their run through. Putting his phone back in his pocket he turned his attention back to the stage where Monsta x was performing.

Suddenly he felt someone sit down next to him, he turned to his left and barely held in a gasp. There is the flesh was the lead rapper of Elite, Venom, Hyunjin was a hardcore Platinum (Fandom name of Elite), Elite was all he had been talking about for the past few days to his members. He had been so excited this morning at the chance so see Elite perform in person. He couldn't believe the man was currently sitting next to him.

 _Calm down Hyunjin_ he thought to himself, _don't blow this, just keep cool and don't embarrass yourself_.

"Sunbae" Hyunjin said bowing, Venom chuckled, "you can call me Chul-Hyung, beautiful," he said with a smirk. Hyunjin blushed, "Okay Chul-Hyung". "So what are you doing after the run through baby?" Chul asked as he wrapped an arm around Hyunjin waist, "um, I was going to go out to dinner with my members" he said trying to be respectful to his sunbae but he was being to feel very uncomfortable with the older calling him all these pet names.

"You should come out with me tonight, we could go to a club or maybe somewhere a bit more private," Venom said smirking as he saw the younger boy squirm when he put his hand on his thigh. Internally Hyunjin was freaking out, _Why is he acting like this? He seems so cool and sweet on variety shows, why is he being such a creep? _Hyunjin thought, b _ut most importantly Chan-Hyung would never let him go out to a club, especially not with a stranger___

Hyunjin knew he had to get away, but how? He didn't want to insult the other man and possibly give his group a bad reputation. Hyunjin glance over to the stage just in time to see seventeen get in position, he knew the Stray Kids slot was that long after, his members should be beginning to head to their waiting room now. Turning his attention back to the rapper

"I think I should go find my members, will need to go on stage soon," he said before standing up and bowing before turning away. Before he could leave, Chul grabbed his arm and pulled him back down beside him, "Don't go rushing off babe, we were just getting to the good bit," Chul whispered in Hyunjin`s ear as he gripped Hyunjin by the chin, forcing the younger boy to look at him. His thumb gently massaged the visual lower lip and smirked when the boy whimpered. "Please let go of me," the boy said pitifully, blinking back tears.

Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Chul arm, yanking him away from the younger boy. Hyunjin looked up and was surprised to be his leader, grabbing Chul collar and holding him just inches away from his face. Chul gulped as he came face to face with the furious leader of Stray Kids. "What the fuck do you think you're doing mate" Chan hissed.

Chan POV

Chan had been excited to come to the award show practice, as they were still a rookie group it was a great learning experience, plus they get to meet other Idols, maybe even a few of their heroes. He had run into one of his best friends, Bambam while heading towards Hyunjin who he spotted sitting by himself looking bored. He quickly got absorbed into his conversation with the Thai rapper, after several minutes he remembered his original mission, he looked over to where the oldest member of the maknae line was sitting, but this time not alone.

Chan squinted at the other male and then smiled when he recognized him, Venom from Elite, one of the most popular K-POP groups in the world. Hyunjin was a big fan of them and it was all he talked about these past few days when he heard that they were going to be performing at the awards show. Chan was happy that one of his members was a successful fan and decided to give them some privacy, just as he was about to turn his attention back to Bambam, he saw Venom put his hand on Hyunjin thigh, Chan frowned knowing Hyunjin doesn't like strangers touching him.

hmmm maybe he is just a friendly guy, Chan thought, as he continued to watch the pair. When he saw Hyunjin get up but was stopped by Venom grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back in his seat, he quickly said goodbye to Bambam and started walking over. As he got closer, he watched as Venom grip Hyunjin by the chin and saw the tears in his dancer`s eye, and then Chan just saw red.

He lunged forward, grabbing venom by the arm, yanking him away from Hyunjin. He pulled him by the collar till their faces were just inches apart. "What the fuck do you think you`re doing mate," he hissed.

Venom paled as he could feel the anger radiating off the leader, "Nah, listen, man, he wanted it, he practically threw himself at me," Vemon rushed out, pointing a finger at Hyunjin who burst into tears.

"Chan I didn't, I swear I didn't" Hyunjin sobbed heavily, too stressed to do anything other than cry.

Seeing one of his maknae cry, made Chan snap. He punched Venom in the face with all his might, knocking the other to the ground. Beside him, he heard Hyunjin gasp. Venom looking up at him clutched his face, Chan could see the redness of a bruise forming.

"Don't you ever go near him again," Chan snarled, watching the older rapper scramble to his feet before fleeing the room. Chan rushed over to Hyunjin and pulled him into his arms. "Everything is okay now baby, did he hurt you?" Chan asked, worried he didn't make it in time.

"I`m fine, Hyung, he just scared me," Hyunjin said sniffing, his tears finally stopping.

Chan pulled Hyunjin to his feet, "Let's go to the waiting room, I`m sure the others are wondering where we are," Chan told the younger, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders as he pulled him in the direction of the waiting room. Chan quickly looked around and breathed a sigh of relief, the stage was empty and there were only a few people milling around, no one seemed to of noticed Chan punching Venom. Thank god, Chan though, the last thing he wanted was JYP calling him into his office to yell at him. Chan had gotten lucky no one had seen or so he thought till he saw Bambam give him a thumbs up as he walked past.

"Hyung," Hyunjin said softly, "Yeah, Jinnie?" Chan said, looking at the boy, "thank you for saving me," he whispered snuggling deeper into Chan as the headed towards the waiting room. "Anytime, Jinnie," Chan said, because Chan would always protect his members no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> Please leave Kudos and a comment,  
> Elite and Venom are Original Characters.  
> Next Chapter will be about Jisung


	2. How dare you (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Long time no see,   
> So first off, once again sorry its taken me ages to update, I will try to be better at it.  
> Now, in honor of my 21st birthday, I will be trying to update every day (different fics) until the 28th, wish me luck.  
> This chapter will be split into two parts because it is so long and it has taken me ages to write it, I will be posting the second part sometime this week. It is not my best work and I will edit it when I have the time. Let me know if there are any mistakes or awkward parts.

"Guys gather round" Chan called out, standing in the middle of the living room, watching as the rest of his members file in, confusion clear to see on their faces. "What's up Hyung?" Changbin asked, "Is something wrong?" Woojin asked looking worried. 

"Nothing is wrong, it's actually about a good thing, everyone please sit down," Chan told the other boys, gesturing to the couch. His members shared a look before doing as they were told. 

“JYP called and told me we are getting a new manager while Dae-won Hyung has gone back home to take care of a family problem so we have a meeting tomorrow to meet him so I want everyone on their best behavior,” Chan finished, giving his members a pointed look. 

Jeongin raised his hand and his Hyung’s had to fight back the urge to coo at how cute he looked, “yes Jeongin?” Chan asked,

“How long will the new manager be with us?” Jeongin wondered,

“I`m not sure, we will find out tomorrow, and Jeongin you don’t have to raise your hand, you’re not at school,” Chan chuckled.

“Now everyone gets an early night, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” the Aussie said as he helped Jisung and Felix, laughing when Jisung jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around him, wanting to be carried to bed.

At the meeting 

In a large conference room, JYP sat at the head of the table and smiled at his newest boy group seat around the table. “Boys, I have called you here today to introduce you to your new manager, please come in Eun- ssi,” JYP called out.

A tall chubby man with a round face walked in, Jisung shrunk in his chair, he looked intimating until he smiled and Jisung felt himself relax.

“Hi boys, you can call me Eun-Hyung, I will be your new manager for the new two weeks, I look forward to working with you and hope we get along,” Eun said with a small bow.

The members bowed back to him, JYP smiled, happy to see everyone looking more relaxed. “I have other business to attended too, so I will leave you in Eun-ssi care, he already has you schedules and I expect you all to behaved yourselves these next two weeks,” JYP said before giving a small bow and leaving.

Clapping his hands together, the boy band looked at their new manager, “Well boys, your schedule doesn’t start till two today so how about I treat you to some Korean BBQ for lunch and we all get to know each other better?” Eun asked and was answered with cheers from the group, Jisung was jumping around with Felix chanting meat while Chan desperately tries to quiet them down as not to disturb the other people in the building. Maybe these two weeks won’t be so bad, Jisung thought to himself.

It began with a small comment, nothing Jisung would have thought about twice if it never happened again.

They were getting ready for a photo shoot, it had been a long day and the photo shoot was the last thing to do on their schedule, Jisung looked around the changing room and saw how tired and drained his Hyung’s and fellow maknaes looked.

Jisung pouted at his members, he knew that maknaes of other groups used aegyo to cheer up their members, so he decided to try it. He jumped up from his seat and walked over to the Hyung line who had finished getting their make up done. “Hyungies,” he said in a whining voice while making sweater paws, stomping his right foot slightly.

Chan lowered his phone and let out a small chuckle, “Yes Jisung-ah?” Chan asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“No one is cuddling me” Jisung complained, pouting at his hyungs.

Chan smile widens as he pocketed his phone, he opened his arms and gestured for the younger boy to come towards him. Jisung lit up at the opportunity to leach affection off his members. He walked towards his leader and climbed onto Chan`s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his head into Chan's neck.

Woojin who had been sitting next to the Australian, stroked Jisung hair, in hopes of keeping the boy quiet while on the other side Minho was poking Jisung`s chubby cheeks, cooing when the younger boy fussed.

Jisung snuggled deeper into Chan`s embrace, feeling content with the affection his hyungs were giving him.

Suddenly Eun who had been standing in a corner watching announced that it was time to begin the photo shoot.

Jisung let out a small groan, annoyed he has to leave the warmth of his hyung`s lap. Chan laughed as he patted his dongsaeng`s thigh to get him up, Jisung obliged with another small groan. Chan got up and started making the other maknaes get up and head over to the next room for the photo shoot, once the group was ready, the filed through the door with Jisung bringing up the rear.

Just before Jisung could leave the room, Eun grabbed his arm and whispered harshly, “Do you always have to annoy your hyungs?” he asked, before heading towards the photo shoot.

Jisung stood there stunned, was he annoying his hyungs? He thought he was cheering them up and brightening the mood, Eun had been really nice to the group ever since they had met him four days ago. Always complimenting and treating them to dinner, so for him to snap like that, he must have really been annoying, I won’t do it again, Jisung thought to himself.

He walked towards the other room with his shoulders slumped, ignoring the several concerned looks from his members at the sudden change in attuite.

“Okay guys,” the photographer said cheerfully, clapping his hands to get the attention of the group. “So first I want a maknae-line group shot before solos of the maknaes then I`ll move onto the hyung-line,” he told them as he began to heard the maknae over to the screen.

After the photos were taken, the solo shoots began, Jisung who was still feeling a bit down after the harsh words of his manager, was struggling. The photographer took pity on him and organized a different type of photo shoot with a few staff members.

They gave Jisung a few plushies and an oversize lollypop and told him to have some fun with it, Jisung blessed them with a wide smile and quickly got to arranging the plushies as he saw fit.

His members watched with amusement and laughed as Jisung began acting out a drama scene with the tiger and dolphin plushies. The photographer cheered as he took as many snaps as he could, all the while praising Jisung, telling him how much his fans were going to love these pictures.

After his solo shoot ended, he walked towards the couch at the back of the room, before he could reach his destination, Eun strolled past and muttered under his breath “I thought maknaes were meant to be cute,” while shooting Jisung a disgusted look.

Jisung felt himself shrink under the hateful look and waited for the man to continued walking, once Eun had walked over to Seungmin and started chatting happily with the second youngest, Jisung all but threw himself on the couch and curled up into a little ball.

I`m not cute? Jisung thought, but the members loved my shoot, they were laughing, suddenly a thought hit him, maybe they were laughing at me. That thought made a chill overtake Jisung who didn’t even bother to suppress the shudder that ran through him.

When the photo shoot ended, the weary boys trudged into the van, nothing bothering to hold in the groans they released as they sat down, muscles tired from standing in various positions for hours.As the van started to move, taking them back home to their dorm, the members began to lightly chat about the upcoming week, Felix, Changbin and I.N were most excited for the fan meet while Minho, Seungmin, and Hyunjin were chatting about the variety show they had been invited too. However, the parents of the group, Chan and Woojin were looking forward to a peaceful, well as peaceful as it can get when all your kids are crackheads, V-Live.

None of them seem to of noticed the squirrel sitting by himself at the back, originally Jisung had been excited about three of the main events happening this week but the thought of Eun going to be there, he felt hollow inside.

Looking ahead, he accidentally made eye contact with Eun, who had been going over tomorrow schedule with Chan. Hearing his manager's harsh words ring in his head, he shrunk in his seat and looked out of the window. Missing the concerned look from his leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think,
> 
> Sugar and Comments are the only things that keep me going in life.


	3. How Dare You (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Here is the second (and last) part of Jisung part,  
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and commented on the last chapter, I`m glad so many of you enjoyed it.  
> I am posting this chapter with only 3 hours of sleep, so expect mistakes and areas that don't make sense, I will edit this chapter when I have time :D

The comments continued, every day was filled with hateful words targeted at him, each word cutting deeper than the last.

You`re disgusting,

You only embarrass your members,

I bet all your fans hate you,

Do you ever stop eating?

And it had only been three days since the photo shoot and Stray Kids were currently on their way to a fan meet, last week Jisung had been ecstatic at the chance of being up close with his fans but now with Eun always hovering around him, ready to tear into the chubby cheek boy at any given chance, any excited had died promptly, only to be replaced by dread.

He wondered how he would screw up the fan meet; how would he anger his manager and what harsh words would be thrown at him today.

Arriving at the venue, the group clambered out and greeted their staff, listening carefully as they tell them their seating agreement for the fan meet. Jisung was seated in-between Chan and Minho, usually he would love to be near his hyungs, but since Eun had become his manager and along with his spewing of none stop hateful comments, has left Jisung a wreck.

Every time he is near a member, his skin itches, his mind turns their curious looks to angry stares.

Sighing, Jisung hopes to get the fan meet over with so he can crawl into bed and hide from the world for a few hours. He sat down at his seat and watched as the first couple of stays were allowed up.

By the time the last stay from the first couple sat back down in the audience, Jisung was feeling more like himself, a few of the fans had given him and the other members presents.

Jisung was currently ducked behind a chair, shooting nerf bullets at Felix while Seungmin and Woojin sang and Jeongin who was standing next to Felix let out a dolphin like laugh when Felix tried to shoot back but ended up hitting Changbin. Chan let out a tired sigh and watched as Minho looked longingly at a bottle of wine he had been gifted while on his over side Hyunjin was licking his lips and laughing when the stays screamed.

It was pure chaos and Jisung had never felt more at home, when he noticed Felix and Changbin running towards him, he bolted in the other direction around the table, they ran a few laps with Jisung far in the lead, giggling like a maniac.

Heading back to his seat, he saw Eun who was standing off stage, gestured for him to come over. Jisung felt his smile slip from his face as he headed over to the manager.

As soon as he was within reach, Eun`s hand shoot out and grabbed Jisung roughly by the arm, pulling him close.

“What do you think you are doing?” he spat, his face flushed,

“I I was, um I was just playing with Felix,” Jisung said quietly, silently cursing himself for stuttering, for showing weakness in front of this man.

“You are embarrassing the group is what you are doing, I watched you, all you have done this meet, is stuff your face with food, annoyed your members and make disgusting sounds,” Eun harshly whispered, enjoying watching the boy flinch with every new insult.

“All you do is weigh down your group,” and with that Eun left, walking further back stage, leaving Jisung standing there, any happiness gone, replaced with a hollow feeling.

He slowing back onto the stage, not hearing the fans calling out his name when they saw he was back, he sat down in his seat and thought back to the beginning of the fan meet, angry at himself for embarrassing his members, he was so lost in thought, he missed Felix teasing him and he missed Minho sending him heart fingers, in hopes of making the younger boy blush.

For the rest of the fan meet, Jisung sits at the end and is very quiet, no longer messing around with Felix, not pulling disgusted looks behind Changbin`s back while he does aegyo and not making the stays laugh.

A few members notice, sharing concerned looks with each other before Woojin nudges Chan to look at Jisung, Chan doesn’t know what caused the sudden change in Jisung`s mood but he promises the eldest he will talk to Jisung when they get home.

Chan doesn’t get a chance too, as soon as they arrived at the dorm, Jisung practically runs to his room and buries himself under the covers, his last thought before he lets sleep take him, only 9 more days till Eun is gone.

The next two days are filled with dance practices and late-night song writing for 3Racha, Chan`s promise is pushed out of his mind as he focuses on his group’s future.

The next day, the group is called into JYP office.

JYP tells the boys how smoothly their schedules have been going and thinks it would be best for the group if Eun become the permeant second manager, its not uncommon after all for groups to have more than one manager.

He asks the boys if they want Eun to stay on,

He is quickly met with cheers; the boys tell him how much they love their new manager and how having two would be so much easier in their day to day lives.

Jisung tunes his members out, he felt numb inside, he stands to the side thinking no no no, this can’t be happening, Eun was meant to leave next week, he can’t stay on, I can’t take much more of this.

Jisung suddenly remembered what Eun said to him at the fan meet, “you are weighing down your group,” looking at his members, seeing how happy his group is with Eun, maybe his manager is right, maybe I am weighing down the group, Jisung thinks.

Chan, the only other quiet member of the group watches Jisung with his heart clenched.

That night they were scheduled to do a V-Live at JYP,

Everyone jumps excitedly around the room, waiting for the clock to hit 7pm, missing the fond looks the staff give the boys. When it is nearly time, everyone arranges themselves on the couch and the floor.

Jisung sits on the floor, in the far-left corner, with Chan sitting above him, boxing in the younger boy with his legs.

The V-Live was stressful, to put it simply Jisung thought, every time Jisung even opens his mouth, Eun glares at him, it got to the point where Jisung just tired to burrow into his corner and hopes the fans just forget about him so he doesn’t have to answer any of their questions.

A female member of staff gestures to the boys its time to wrap up, Jisung almost let’s out a sigh of relief, the boys say their goodbyes when Jisung is suddenly attacked by arms wrapping around him, he tenses and flinches a little. He can see Chan giving him a confused look as well as Seungmin who was sitting next to Chan giving him a gratefully one, happy to escape Chan`s famous hugs.

After the V-Live, Eun tells the group he needs to talk to Jisung in private and escorts the boy to a private meeting room just a few doors down.

As soon as Eun shuts the door, he grabs Jisung by the arm and throw’s him to the ground, Jisung watches with fear as the man steps closer. Jisung scrambles to get away, backing himself into a corner.

All the while his manager his hurling insults at him.

“How are you so fucking pathetic,”

“How did you even get into this group,”

“All you do is annoy everyone,”

“The fans can’t stand you,”

“Your members hate you,”

With that last comment, Jisung bursts into tears, burying his head in his arms with his knees drawn into his chest, trying to make himself appear small.

Eun scoffs at the display,

“I should just tell JYP to kick you out,”

Suddenly the door is flung open, crashing loudly into the wall, an angry Australian stomp`s into the room, with pure fury on his face, “I think the fuck not mate,” he snarls out.

Chan POV

Every one at JYP knew three things, 1) You had to be a crackhead to debut, 2) You have to dab (It’s in the contact) and 3) Bang Chan is over protective, so don’t mess with his members.

Chan had been hesitant about getting a new manager, even if it was only temporally. He views his members as his family and so he was protective of them, extremely protective.

When the group had met Eun, their new manager had quickly won over his boys and Chan was happy his group liked the man, but that didn’t mean he did, it would take more than a dinner out before Chan trusted him with his precious members.

After Eun had become their manager, Chan noticed how withdrawn Jisung had become, it wasn’t like the maknae of 3Racha to be quiet and sad looking.

But no matter how hard he tried, the boy wouldn’t open up, not even to Felix or Minho. Chan was at his wits end until the fan meets, the boy seemed back to normal until Eun called him over, he watched as Eun talked to Jisung, Chan was too far away to hear what they were saying but he assumed their manager was giving the boy a light scolding, telling him to be careful and not run around the stage.

That didn’t appear to be the case when Eun left and Jisung came back, looking like an empty shell of himself.

This only caused Chan suspicious feelings of Eun to grow,

He hadn’t failed to notice how scared Jisung appeared to be around Eun, how the boy rarely smiled anymore and how uncomfortable he looked, any time Eun was even in the same room.

The final straw was the V-Live, when Eun announced he needed to talk to Jisung in private.

Warning bells went off in Chan`s mind and seeing how broken Jisung looked following the manager out the door, he made up his mind, he quickly told Woojin, Minho and Changbin to look after the kids and he would be right back.

Racing out the door, he saw a door a few doors down shut. He walked up to the door and paused, curious to hear what they were talking about, never would Chan have imagined hearing the curses and insults Eun was firing at Jisung.

Chan snapped, throwing himself into the room and stomping over to the man causing one of his babies so much pain.

“I think the fuck not mate,” he snarls out, Eun`s eyes bugled as he took a step back, not wanting a confrontation with the angry leader.

Chan stood directly in front of Eun,

“How dare you, talk to Jisung-ah that way,”

“How dare you, tell him fans don’t care about him, that his members hate him,” Chan furiously spat out each word, stabbing a finger at the man to highlight his anger.

‘Jisung is one of the most talented, kindest and funniest people I have ever met, he has achieved more in a year than you will in your whole pathetic life,”

“So how dare you treat him anything less than that,”

“Get the fuck out of my sight,” he roared, watching the man run out the door.

Looking to the corner where one of his maknae was curled up and sobbing, Chan felt his anger leave him and made his way over to the younger boy softly.

“Hey baby, everything is going to be okay now, I`m never going to let near you ever again, I promise,” Chan said soothingly, gently picking up the boy and placing him on his lap.

Rocking the boy and humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him,

“Hyung is going to fix everything, don’t you worry,”

The next day JYP told the group that he fired Eun and Chan didn’t missed the amazed look Jisung send him.

Chan smirked, not even JYP himself would mess with Chan when he is in mama bear mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I made Chan a bit OOC at the end but I also feel like while Chan is a super sweet guy, he is really scary while angry, most Australians are (I think its the accent) - I am Australian so I can vouch for this.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments,  
> Also, I would love a Beta to help me out with the last 3 chapters, if you are interested, comment below, cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, not a new chapter - sorry but don't worry I haven't given up on this fic.  
I really want to update and have written out a plot for the next chapter but need help/motivation to write it.  
If you are interested in being my beta, please comment below, I really want to write some more chapters soon :D

Also, I am now on Twitter and I will be posting snippets of upcoming fics and updating dates for current fics on it so feel free to follow and message me, I love hearing from you guys :3

\- https://twitter.com/FallenAngelFor4


	5. You are valid (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is so late.   
> There will be a part two just not sure when.  
> I would like to say a special thank you to my Beta Angel, thank you so much for all your help with this chapter and for being so patient with me :D

When they had been interrupted by their manager Dae-won who had come back a few weeks ago from taking care of a family problem, during dance practice, they had been surprised. Following their manager was a tall lean man their manager introduced as Joon, their new dance instructor.

This was met will by further surprise and anger,

Chan – why do we need a dance instructor, our dance line does our dances, has CEO-nim said something?

Manager lets out a small chuckle, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

No, no, no, Joon ssi is here to help you learn other groups dances from a variety segment on Idol hour next month. Ceo-nim said it would be easier to bring in someone who already knows the dance than for you to teach yourselves.

Chan could barely stop himself from letting out a growl, another stranger, around his members? I don’t think so he thought angrily to himself.

Looking around, he saw his members sharing the same line of thought as Minho pulled Jisung towards him, wrapping a protective arm around his waist, and Woojin pushed Seungmin and Jeongin behind him.

Their manager`s eye widens at the hostile behaviour of the group, clearing his throat, he took a step towards the boys, his hands out in a calming way.

“Boys, I know that the former manager gave you trust issues, but I`m sure you will find that Joon ssi comes highly recommend and is very professional.

Hearing his name, Joon stepped forward and gave the group a respectful bow, “Good morning, my name is Joon Park and I was a former choreographer at SM Entertainment and now I am a freelance dance instructor.

The other boys eased up a bit, with Seungmin and Jeongin step back out from behind Woojin and Minho let his grip loosen slightly on Jisung`s waist.

The hyung line shared a look, before turning their heads back towards their new dance instructor. Chan gives him a sharp nod and gestured for him to continue.

“There are several dances you need to know by the end of July, that gives us two months, so let's get started,” Joon clapped his hands for the members to gather closer so he could begin teaching them the first couple of moves.

Two hours later

After their 5th run through of iKON bling bling, Joon called for a break, much to the relief of the tired group.  
Most of the group flopped to the floor while Chan and Woojin ran to grab water bottles and handed them out to their Dongsaeng’s. Sitting in a circle, they began to relax and talk to each, halfway through a heated discussion between Felix and Jisung regarding who would win in a fight, Bear or Great White Shark. Felix, getting frustrated that Jisung wouldn’t accept defeat, began rushing out his words, stumbling over the harder words and let out a groan of annoyance. Felix scooted closer to his translator for his help with the bothersome language.

Felix tugged quickly on Chan's jacket, the blonde leader turned to look at his fellow Aussie. “What's up Lix?” he questioned.

“How do I say mental breakdown in Korean?” Felix asked in English. Smiling, “men-bang” Chan told him and hadn’t noticed how as the two were talking, Joon had frozen and looked up from his phone, getting up from his seat in the far-right corner.

Crouching down behind Chan, he asked the younger boy “What’s with the English?” he asked. 

“Felix and I are from Australia and Felix are still learning Korean so he sometimes struggles with the occasional word but he gets better every day” Chan finishes, shooting Felix a proud look while Felix gives him an embarrassed but happy smile.

“Ah I see” was all Joon said before heading back to his seat. A few minutes later and Joon announces that break is over, the boys let out small groans as they get up, quickly stretching as they get ready to do another run through.

As they get into position, Felix can’t help but let out a small shudder as he feels the hairs on the back on his neck raise. Looking around he spots Joon staring holes into him, Felix quickly ducks his head, brows furred in confusion, and waits for the music to start.

Practice ended three hours later, much to Felix`s relief. He had never messed up so much at practice before but he couldn’t help feel nervous due to their new dance instructor staring at him the whole time.

Once they said their goodbyes, they headed home. Climbing into the van, he sat next to Changbin, snuggling into him before falling asleep, not give Joon another thought.

Two days later, they were back at dance practice, Felix could feel the sweat dripping off him as his chest heaved, trying to suck in precious oxygen. This was one of the most brutal dance practices they have ever had. Seungmin was currently sitting out as his back was hurting and Jisung had left to refill everyone`s water bottles.

The rest of the members were sitting around the room, panting hard. Hoping that Joon was satisfied with their practice so they could go home and rest, unfortunately, that was not the case for Felix.

“Felix-ssi, come here please,” Joon said,

Felix gulped, clenching his shaking hands he slowly walked over to his teacher, painfully aware of his members staring at him. Standing in front of the man, his heart clenched in fear when he saw the man glared at him and let out a soft irritated noise.

“Felix-ssi, everyone else has managed to learn three of the dances and yet you haven’t managed to learn a single one, why?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, with his head down.

The man let out a sigh as he stood up, “Felix-ssi stand in the middle of the room and do the first dance, from the top, please.”

Shakely nodding his head, Felix did as instructed, his mouth felt dry as he took the position and let the music wash over him as he began to dance.

“Straighten your arm”

“Two steps forward”

“Jump left, not right”

“Do it again”

“Again”

“Again”

Felix could feel tears in his eyes and frantically blinked, not wanting his members to see him cry. He was just so frustrated, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t get these dances down, he was in the dance-line for Christ sakes.

Looking in the reflection of the mirror, he saw how bad his members look, Hyunjin was resting his head against Changbin`s shoulder, Jeongin and Seungmin were asleep, curled around each other like kittens, Jisung had his head in Minho lap while the older boy stroked his hair. Woojin was stroking Chan back while the leader stared straight ahead, his eyes were unfocused and framed by the massive bag underneath them.

Felix couldn’t help but feel guilty as he looked at the clock to his left, it was 10 pm. They were meant to of been finished by 6 pm. His members were tired and hungry and it was all his fault. They were meant to of gotten a small break today by getting off early they were going to off gone out for dinner, watched movies and gotten a good night sleep, god knows his members especially Chan needed the rest.

“Joon-ssi,” Felix called out, making the older man looked at him expectedly, “Would it be okay if my members went home and I`ll stay here to practice like you said before the rest of them know the dances so it is only me that needs to practice them.”

Joon looked at the other members seeing that they were exhausted, he nodded, causing Chan to shoot up and march over to Felix, “I`m not going to leave you alone,” he said firmly.

Felix could see the dark bags under the older Australian`s eyes, looking around the room at his other members, most of them were on the verge of passing out.

“Hyung, please go home, everyone is really tired and I`m the only one struggling with the dance, I`ll only be a few hours, I promise,” Felix told Chan, his eyes pleading with his hyung to listen to him.

Chan battled himself in his mind but decided to give in to the younger one. “You have two hours, if you are not home by then, I`m coming back here to get you and drag you home,” Chan said firmly, before walking over to I.N and telling him to hop on his back.

The group gathered up their belongings and said their goodbyes before leaving.

As the door swung shut, Felix felt Joon`s hand clamp around his shoulder and the Australian let out an audible gulp with a single thought in his head, “I should have left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos :D


End file.
